Beautiful Storm
by Anonymous Maker
Summary: Satu rahasia yang disembunyikan oleh storm guardian Vongola, dan hanya Giotto yang mengetahuinya. Bahkan Alaude sekalipun sang informan sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya. Bagaimana jika suatu hari Asari Ugetsu mengetahui rahasia itu? Dan tiba-tiba semua guardian jatuh cinta pada G? Apa yang terjadi! / UFem!02 (of course) Slight AllFem!02


**Beautiful Storm**

**.**

**Pairing : **Ufem!02—slight AllFem!02

**Genre : **Romance / Family

**Rated : **T

**Warning : **Gender Switch, Typo, AR—Story.

**KHR (c) Amano Akira**

**Summary : **Tidak ada yang mengetahui sebuah rahasia yang dipegang oleh sang Storm Guardian Vongola itu selain sahabat sekaligus bossnya. Tidak juga Alaude yang merupakan informan paling tahu akan banyak hal. Bagaimana kalau suatu hari, sang Rain Guardian Vongola yang mengetahui rahasia itu? Apakah ada yang berubah pada hubungan mereka?

.

Malam itu adalah hari dimana Asari Ugetsu tidak pernah dan tidak ingin melupakan apa yang dilihat olehnya. Ia bahkan mengingat kapan saat itu ia berjalan di koridor mansion dan ia juga yakin kalau saat itu ia sedang tidak bermimpi.

Malam dimana ia melihat seorang gadis berambut magenta yang tampak berada di beranda salah satu ruangan sambil duduk dan membaca sesuatu di tangannya dengan kemeja putih yang tampak tidak menyembunyikan lekukan tubuh yang basah—mungkin setelah mandi. Terlihat juga dari rambutnya yang tampak basah, dengan uap yang menandakan kalau ia baru saja selesai membersihkan diri.

Asari Ugetsu tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa memalingkan wajahnya dari sosok yang tidak terlihat dengan jelas wajahnya saat itu karena poni yang menutupi sebagian wajah gadis itu. Namun yang ia tahu, saat itu ia sadar kalau ia sudah jatuh cinta pada gadis itu.

Dan saat gadis itu menoleh padanya—gadis itu tampak terlihat seperti terkejut, dan sebelum Ugetsu bisa menyapanya, gadis itu langsung menghilang begitu saja meninggalkannya sendirian. Dan ia sadar satu hal, beranda yang ditempati gadis itu adalah beranda dari kamar milik sang storm guardian Vongola.

* * *

"Kau tahu, semalam aku melihat seorang perempuan yang tidak pernah kulihat di mansion sebelumnya berada di beranda ruangan G-dono," pagi hari saat sarapan di markas Vongola, pembicaraan dimulai dari Ugetsu yang langsung menceritakan apa yang dilihat olehnya malam itu. Dua jawaban yang didapatkan oleh Ugetsu adalah tatapan ingin tahu dari semua guardian disana, dan juga sebuah suara batuk yang tidak lain berasal dari G.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau G-dono memiliki teman perempuan," G tampak menatap dengan tatapan kesal pada Ugetsu yang masih tertawa, tidak mengerti apa kesalahannya.

"Nfufufu~ G, ternyata kau cukup nakal juga eh?" Spade yang tampak tentu merespon dengan pemikiran mesum ala Spade tampak menghindar dari lemparan garpu yang gilanya sangat akurat dan dilempar oleh G.

"Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki teman perempuan, apalagi yang kau katakan itu dasar semangka mesum," G menatap kearah Daemon dengan tatapan tajam. Yang benar saja, ia bukan orang mesum seperti Daemon!

"Memangnya perempuan seperti apa yang kau lihat Ugetsu?" Giotto mencoba untuk mengabaikan perang dunia ketiga yang akan terjadi antara G dan juga Daemon dan menoleh pada Ugetsu.

"Rambutnya sedikit dibawah bahu, dan sepertinya—warnanya lebih muda daripada rambut G-dono. Aku hanya melihatnya dari jauh dan tidak terlalu terlihat karena saat itu cukup gelap. Tetapi aku yakin kalau ia perempuan, rambutnya yang basah dan juga lekuk tubuh yang terlihat sudah bisa meyakinkannya," Ugetsu terlihat sedikit kecewa, bagaimanapun ia ingin mencari gadis itu dan mungkin berkenalan lebih jauh akan sangat menyenangkan. Sementara G dan Giotto tampak entah kenapa sedikit tersedak mendengar hal itu.

"Tunggu, rambut sedikit di bawah bahu? Warnanya lebih muda daripada G?" Giotto tampak memikirkan sesuatu sambil bergumam menoleh pada G yang segera menatap tajam penuh arti pada sang boss.

"Ah, kau tahu sesuatu Giotto?" Lampo yang sedaritadi memakan kuenya menyadari tatapan Giotto pada G dan juga tatapan balasan dari G.

"Membawa perempuan yang bukan istrimu ke dalam kamar berdua itu dosa to the extreme G!" Knuckle dan ceramah paginya yang selalu berkaitan dengan pembicaraan pagi itu.

"Hn, membawa perempuan ke dalam ruanganmu melanggar peraturan. Aku akan menghukummu, gurita mesum," Alaude tampaknya malah memperkekruh suasana dengan membuat G semakin marah padanya. Oke Giotto, kau akan benar-benar ditemani oleh tumpukan laporan setelah ini.

"Kau yakin kau tidak sedang bermimpi?"

"Tidak, aku yakin kalau aku sadar. Sungguh, aku tidak pernah melihat gadis seperti itu sebelumnya—bahkan aku tidak sadar sudah 10 menit memandanginya tanpa bergerak malam itu," Ugetsu tampak tertawa pelan dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Giotto tampak terdiam, sebelum menolehkan kepalanya sambil menggaruk dagunya ragu dan bingung.

"Kau benar-benar mengetahui sesuatu Giotto-dono?"

"Yah, bagaimana ya... aku tidak yakin dengan apa yang kau lihat, lagipula—dengan rambut seperti G tentu saja akan mudah untuk mengingatnya bukan? Kalau itu maid ataupun anak buah Vongola tidak akan susah untuk mencarinya.

"Itulah sebabnya, aku sudah mencari paginya—dan sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi. Bahkan Alaude-dono tidak tahu kalau ada gadis seperti itu di markas," mengetahui bagaimana Alaude—sangat jarang tidak mengetahui sebuah informasi apalagi yang berkaitan dengan lingkungan sekelilingnya.

"Uh, aku akan mencari tahu—" Giotto benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan dan menatap kearah G yang masih bertarung dengan Spade, "—kalau apa yang kufikirkan benar, aku ragu bahkan Alaude akan tahu tentang hal itu."

* * *

Giotto berada dalam tumpukan laporan di ruangannya—yang baru saja bertambah setelah pertarungan dari G dan juga Spade. Biasanya ia akan marah, tetapi sepertinya saat ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk melakukan itu—dan yang bisa ia lakukan adalah memastikan dan mencari tahu tentang apa yang dilihat oleh Ugetsu.

"Giotto?"

Suara itu membuatnya menoleh dan menemukan seseorang yang berdiri disana—G yang membawa setumpuk laporan lagi. Menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menghela nafas sambil menoleh pada tangan kanannya.

"Jadi, malam itu benar?" G yang sebenarnya tidak sama sekali berencana untuk membahas hal itu tampak menoleh pada Giotto dan terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangguk, "bukankah kau sendiri yang ingin ini tidak diketahui siapapun?"

"Siapa yang tahu kalau jam 2 pagi _Flute Freak _itu akan melewati kamarku," G mengacak rambutnya sendiri dan menghela nafas. Ia menarik sedikit bagian rambutnya, dan tampak sesuatu terlepas dari rambutnya. Sebuah wig yang berwarna hampir sama dengan rambut aslinya—dan dibalik wig itu tampak rambut asli G yang lebih panjang sedikit dengan warna yang lebih terang.

"Ia benar-benar tidak pernah membaca situasi, dan kukira otak kecilnya itu sama sekali tidak akan ingat dengan malam itu," G tampak melepaskan sebuah kancingnya lagi, yang menampakkan sebuah perban yang menutupi bagian dada dari sang Storm Guardian Vongola itu. Melihat bagaimana Giotto tidak merespon apapun, G menemukan Giotto yang hanya menatapnya entah kenapa dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Huh, Giotto?" G mendekatkan wajahnya pada Giotto yang tampak tersadar dan memundurkan tubuhnya menjauh dari G, "kau tidak apa-apa?"

"T—tidak, sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu dengan penampilan aslimu," Giotto tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya panik, "kau tahu, semenjak aku setuju membentuk Vongola dan kau memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan nama asli dan juga kenyataan kalau kau adalah perempuan."

G tampak menatap kearah Giotto yang tertawa gugup dengan tenang—dan G sama sekali tidak menyangkal perkataan Giotto. G, sang Storm Guardian dan tangan kanan terkuat dari boss mafia adalah seorang perempuan—dan itu adalah sebuah rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh mereka berdua.

"Tetapi aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa kau harus menyembunyikan kenyataan kalau kau adalah perempuan."

"Karena Vongola akan dianggap lemah kalau mengetahui tangan kanan bossnya adalah seorang perempuan," G tampak menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mendengus pelan, "dan sudah satu tahun lamanya—kenapa harus hampir ketahuan sekarang hanya karena _flute freak _itu?!"

"Salahmu sendiri, sudah kukatakan untuk tidak mandi tengah malam dan langsung mengeringkan tubuhmu. Kalau hanya dengan warna dan juga model rambut—tidak akan ada yang curiga kalau kau adalah perempuan," Giotto tersenyum penuh simpati pada G yang tampak membungkuk sambil menghela nafas.

"Hanya kau dan juga Tabolt yang tahu—dan kuharap _flute freak _itu akan segera melupakannya."

"Kuharap juga begitu, karena kalau ia mengetahui rahasia ini—siapa yang tahu kalau...ia akan merebutmu dariku," G tidak bisa mendengar perkataan terakhir dari Giotto yang lebih terdengar seperti gumaman tidak jelas dari Giotto yang wajahnya memerah saat itu.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Giotto?"

"Tidak—lupakan," Giotto memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah dari G yang memiringkan kepalanya bingung namun hanya mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh, "yang pasti, kau harus lebih berhati-hati mulai sekarang."

"Kau kira mudah untuk menggunakan wig setiap saat? Dan perban ini membuatku sesak kalau tidak dilepas," G tampak menarik perban yang melilit di dadanya untuk menahan bentuk dadanya agar tetap terlihat rata. Giotto yang melihat kelakuan tangan kanannya itu hanya bisa panik karena itu.

"Kau selalu saja bersikap seperti kau adalah laki-laki di depanku yang tahu kalau kau adalah perempuan G! Bisakah kau hentikan itu?!" Giotto menggebrak mejanya dengan wajah memerah dan G tampak tertawa melihat ekspresi yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat dari Giotto itu.

"Yang pasti, alihkan perhatian Ugetsu dengan yang lainnya dan tenang aku tidak akan sembrono lagi."

"Oh, master Ugetsu—kenapa anda hanya berdiri di depan ruangan primo?"

Giotto dan G saling bertatapan mendengar salah satu maid yang ada diluar pintu tampak mengatakan hal yang paling mereka takutkan untuk didengar. Sejak kapan Ugetsu berada di depan, dan kalau ia berada di depan—berarti pembicaraan mereka...

Dengan segera G berjalan dan membuka pintu yang ada di depannya, menemukan Ugetsu yang tampak tersenyum gugup karena tertangkap basah.

"Kau mendengarnya?"

"A—ahaha... kau benar-benar—seorang perempuan G?"

* * *

**To be Continue**

* * *

A—ahaha, saya baru kali pertama bikin ffic...

Maaf ya kalau abal atau idenya pasaran. Entah kenapa saya ngerasa kalau G itu terlalu manis buat jadi cowo. Walaupun terlihat sangar, tapi karena sifat tenangnya yang kadang meledak-ledak dan superb tsunderenya bikin dia cocok jadi cewe.

Dan dengan pairing kesukaan saya U02 dan All02 ^^ ah tapi All02 Cuma buat slight kok, ga bakal terjadi! (untuk di ffic ini)

Saya mohon riviewnya ya .-.


End file.
